


nightmare

by sisyfreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 一个leggy抹布阿尔玟&阿拉贡姐弟向，AL友达以上恋人未满，密林父子亲情向提及，OMC/Legolas，hurt/comfort（虽然不是很comfort一切恶劣的幻想属于我，一切美好属于小莱
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	nightmare

对莱格拉斯而言，这一切就像是一场噩梦。  
魔戒圣战过后，中洲开启了一段安静祥和的时光。阿拉贡不仅是一名出色的游侠和战士，更是一位体恤民情的国王。在他的治理下，饱受战乱摧残的刚铎很快恢复了生机。  
莱格拉斯总是乐于见到自己这位最为亲近的好友受人爱戴、尊重的模样，与其他精灵不同，他对如今统治中洲的人类怀抱着更为深切的情感。眼下仍然统治着林地王国的瑟兰迪尔总是提醒莱格拉斯，假如他坚持在接下来的两百年内生活在人类的国度，就得时刻保持对恶意的警惕。  
然而莱格拉斯始终不以为然，在与索伦抗争的旅程中，他见过人性的龌龊，同时也铭记着每一个献身于此的伟大灵魂。他相信光明胜于阴暗，正因如此，他才会在父亲选择准备西渡之后仍留守伊西利安，同法拉墨和伊欧玟一起治理着这片美丽的土地。  
留在中洲的护戒队成员们所剩无几，而身为伊西利安领主，莱格拉斯也不能像从前那样自由自在地游览中洲；他已经许久不曾见过那几位可亲的霍比特人朋友——上一次见到山姆，还是在他小女儿的满月仪式上。更别提忙于政务的刚铎国王阿拉贡，莱格拉斯以前从未意识到成为国王会是这样一份辛劳且教人疲惫的工作。  
好在金雳常居伊西利安，否则莱格拉斯一定会是中洲历史上第一个因为无聊致死的精灵。然而这位坐不住的矮人此时正和阿拉贡一块儿前往平定南方的动乱，把不满的莱格拉斯留在了伊西利安。  
虽然对无法参加战斗而感到有些不悦，但莱格拉斯对两位骁勇善战的朋友充满信心，相信过不多时，白城中定会回响起凯旋的号角。  
直到一名斥候飞扑进伊西利安的城门，带来了王军的凶讯。担忧立时将莱格拉斯心中的愉悦一扫而空，取而代之的是阴翳的忧虑。阿拉贡明白莱格拉斯对伊西利安的重要性，若非到了生死关头，他是绝对不会向白城的守护者、伊西利安的领主送来求援信的。莱格拉斯匆匆给法拉墨留下一封短信，甚至来不及换上肩甲，便跟着那名斥候出了城。  
然而等待他的是一支穿透左肩的利箭，随后是刺中膝盖的另一支。  
惊愕比疼痛来得更快，莱格拉斯为了躲闪一记剑锋而狼狈地从马上跌落下来，银白色的衣料上沾满了草屑、泥土和鲜血，可他却因在神经中窜动的剧痛眼前发白。莱格拉斯是林地王国最优秀的战士，就连在令人闻风丧胆的魔戒战争中也不曾流过一滴血，他几乎快要忘记这种伤害肉体引发的痛苦了。  
一小股军队从山坡背后现身，带领他离开伊西利安的斥候已然消隐其中，不见身影。这显然是一个精心计划的陷阱，利用莱格拉斯对朋友的关切使他脱离一切救援，同时还精准计量了他目力所及的最远距离。  
他忍痛拔出了左腿上的箭，箭头上涂抹的草药阻碍了凝血，同样也减缓了精灵自愈的速度。对方在莱格拉斯恢复到足以站立之前来到了他的面前，莱格拉斯记得为首者的面孔，那是一名刚铎老臣的子嗣，名为芬多，阿拉贡曾跟他提过这个家族的野心。  
失血过多的莱格拉斯脑内嗡嗡作响，他盯着芬多的脸，像是要用愤恨的目光将他杀死。  
“放尊重些，精灵，”芬多灵活地躲过莱格拉斯的进攻，将他压在地上，“我和那个杜内丹人可不一样，对你们这种尖耳朵小怪物一点儿好感都没有。”  
“你背叛了阿拉贡，”莱格拉斯奋力挣扎，顾不得血流不止的伤口，“刚铎的叛徒！”  
“我的确不再效忠于伊萨力王，但叛徒一说实属无须有的指控，”芬多咧开嘴，“因为很快我就会变成刚铎的国王。”  
莱格拉斯抿着嘴，不再说话，比起自己的境况，他实在更为担忧两位好友的困境。芬多掐着他的下颚，往他的嘴里灌进一些草药汤（同时在莱格拉斯的口中保全了自己的手指），这股草药味和箭头上的如出一辙，想必是用于削弱精灵能力的药物。  
芬多将莱格拉斯用铁链牢牢捆住，随意丢在休憩的马群边上。他实在是太过谨慎了，莱格拉斯想，对付一个重伤的精灵用不着这么粗的铁链。他艰难地挪动自己的双腿，随即因为沉重的铁链和钻心的痛楚而不得不停止动作。疼痛令他的后背和额前不断发汗，它们冷得像冰，而非往日里因运动或快活而流出的热汗。肩上的伤口还在小股小股的沁血，但莱格拉斯已经有些麻木了，失血过多令他眩晕作呕，他还由于满心的挂碍而心乱如麻。  
他无可奈何的含糊呻吟了一声，栓在一旁的骏马低下头，用暖烘烘的鼻子贴住莱格拉斯的脸颊，为他带来细微的温暖。  
“看来你真的会点什么魔法，对吗？”芬多魔鬼一般的身影又出现在莱格拉斯眼前，他揪住精灵的衣领，强迫他翻过身来，“马儿也对你青睐有加，你对取悦别人很有一手。”  
莱格拉斯心中警铃大作，他下意识地朝后躲闪，试图躲过芬多的钳制，但是他失败了，而且还引来了对方的怒火。  
“你现在只是一个俘虏，”芬多咬牙切齿地说，“一个漂亮的俘虏。”  
他用手扯开了莱格拉斯的前襟，出自精灵之手的精美扣子坠落一地，在芬多的脚下陷进泥土里。精灵是伊露维塔的宠儿，即使经历过如斯战火，莱格拉斯的身体仍维持在少年和青年之间的状态，白皙的肌肤包裹着修长且恰到好处的肌肉，即使在最骇人的黑暗中也散发着浅淡的微光。*左肩上血淋淋的伤口像是一块嵌进白玉里的红石，鲜红的血液在莱格拉斯的肩颈上残留着黏稠的痕迹。  
莱格拉斯的神情几乎可以称作是惊惧，他瞪大了眼睛，不知所措地看着芬多，又好像对自己即将到来的命运有所预感。  
“极度的悲伤会杀死精灵，对吧？”芬多轻声说道，语气中带着几分威胁。他的手掌贴上了莱格拉斯的胸口，令莱格拉斯不由自主地缩了缩身子。精灵并不喜欢身体上的碰触，尤其是来自堕落的人类。  
“你不喜欢我碰你，”芬多冷笑，“不过没有关系，我只是想弄清楚什么叫做极度的悲伤。”  
莱格拉斯惊疑地看着芬多将自己的前襟撕得粉碎，喉咙里发出一声惊叫，终于如梦初醒般拼命挣扎起来。但是他的反抗太过微弱，丝毫阻止不了芬多的行为，却使得好不容易结痂的伤口再次崩裂开来，血和汗在挣动中沾上了他的面颊。散乱的金发在黑暗中像是引人遐想的幻梦——莱格拉斯多么希望眼前的一切真的是一场噩梦，可扎人的草尖和腥臭的泥土却在时刻提醒他自己身处现实。  
“你不能对精灵做这种事，你会被诅咒的！”莱格拉斯的反抗在芬多手下最多只算一个笑话，他几近半裸，仍然坚持劝说，“强迫精灵是亵渎伊露维塔的重罪，你——唔唔！”  
“我不在乎你们的神明，”芬多伸手捂住了莱格拉斯的下半张脸，令他发不出声音，“现在是人类的纪元。”  
芬多肆无忌惮地抚摸着莱格拉斯的身体，他虽没有见过因美貌而闻名的暮星公主，却也觉得眼前这位凄惨的精灵战士拥有不逊于其的美好。莱格拉斯的皮肤光滑且柔软，僭越的触摸使其泛起了细细的汗毛，却也因此显得愈发可怜可爱。他被芬多捂住口鼻的时间太长了，缺氧使得他双颊滚烫，头脑更加模糊，胸膛则起伏得愈发剧烈，像是某种自救。浅色的乳尖随着他的每一次呼吸忽高忽低，仿佛不谙世事的诱惑。  
就连月光也比他的肌肤逊色，芬多在心中不合时宜地感慨。他翻过莱格拉斯微颤的身体，一面抚摸着他的后背，一面将自己勃起的性器抵在莱格拉斯的后腰上。  
“我猜插入会超出你的承受范围，所以我暂时还不能随心所欲的强奸你，”芬多掐着莱格拉斯冰冷且窄瘦的腰，“好在我懂得很多享受的方法。”  
莱格拉斯从未如此绝望，伏在他身后的阴影摄取着身体里仅存的温暖，恐惧如同坚冰在他的血管里奔涌，令他的每一根神经都隐隐作痛。他慌乱地摇着头，弓起身子尽可能远离那满含交媾含义的热块，颤栗不已。  
“柔韧却脆弱的身体，或许这才是我们的伊萨力王尊重和爱护你的原因，”芬多的语气有些猥亵，“我猜我不是第一个见到你身体的人类，我是吗？”  
他是。莱格拉斯无望地呜咽，崩溃的情绪如同峡谷中奔涌而下的洪水，令他喘不上气。芬多抓着他受伤的左肩，教他不能动弹分毫，而散发着欲望恶臭的性器则离莱格拉斯的身体越来越近。  
芬多毫不费力地剥下莱格拉斯身上剩余的衣服，即使赤身裸体地歪躺在脏污的草地上，莱格拉斯的躯体仍然有如神迹一般的圣洁。他仿佛落难的神明，由颂歌和秽语勾勒出几近白洁的肉欲。  
烫人的性器挤进了莱格拉斯的臀缝里，摩擦带来的刺痛感教他倒抽一口冷气，险些因为呼吸凝滞而昏厥。但他知道芬多绝不会让自己借助昏迷逃离这场猥亵。莱格拉斯的腰和肩由于推搡挤压而沉得更低，浅浅的腰窝伴随着肌肉的阵阵紧绷而轻微起伏，饱满的双臀则被芬多扣在掌中。  
他只是在折磨自己，就像用刑具惩戒俘虏，芬多在用最为下流的欲念折辱莱格拉斯的洁净的灵魂。  
莱格拉斯能够清晰地感觉到人类的性器摩擦着自己的双臀，带着老茧的手掌搓揉着自己的大腿和胸腹。芬多喷打在他后背的炽热呼吸就像是炎魔的烈焰，舔舐着他的肌肤和骨骼。  
梵拉啊，是我做错了什么以至于要承受如此煎熬吗？莱格拉斯哽咽着闭上眼，感觉自己的胸口如撕裂一般的疼痛，他的体温变得更冷，周身的微光也黯淡了下来。  
“如果你死了，”芬多的声音像毒蛇一般在莱格拉斯耳畔嘶嘶响起，“我会把你的尸体送回伊西利安，在你的朋友们为你哀悼时杀光他们。”  
莱格拉斯的身体一瞬间绷紧，他悲哀地咽泣了一声。“你是魔鬼，没有人类会做出此等卑贱的行为。”莱格拉斯断断续续地指控。  
“大错特错，精灵大人，”芬多冷笑了一声，“人类就是这种不择手段的种族。”他扣住莱格拉斯的后颈，强迫他转过头来。他的细辫早已散乱不堪，细碎的发丝因血汗而黏在苍白的脸颊上，其余的散发则胡乱贴在白洁的肩颈上，如同一幅被搅乱的画作。  
芬多的确是个很谨慎的背叛者，他在莱格拉斯身上射了两次，但始终没有受到情欲的俘虏而插入。莱格拉斯的大腿根和腰上沾满了黏糊糊的精液，斑驳的白浊液体如同附骨之疽，在芬多的侮辱中逐渐干涸，像是洗不去的烙印。  
“不要因此心碎，精灵，”芬多往莱格拉斯的身上丢来一张粗糙的毛毡，“接下来还有更值得你痛苦的事。”  
然而此时莱格拉斯已是神智恍惚，他只记得芬多将自己拖进一个阴暗的小帐篷，比魔多暗影更为可怕的疲惫就将他压垮了。他陷入了冗长而多梦的睡眠。  
肉体的伤痛和精神的折磨让他发起了高热，他从未尝过疾病的滋味，只觉得自己的心脏快要粉碎爆裂。他的呼吸如同末日火山的岩浆一般滚烫而胶着，冷气刺激着喉咙和鼻腔，热气则灼烧着胸肺。芬多的威胁犹在耳畔，莱格拉斯抓紧了那张毛毡，拼尽全力试图维持清醒，但过去一天之内发生的所有事像是草原上的鬣狗，每当他睁开眼，就会从意识到最深处成群结队地扑进他的视线，强迫他颤抖着闭上眼睛。  
他不能选择死亡，可身体里的生命力却在不断流逝。  
帐篷里密闭又闷热，莱格拉斯在迷蒙中开始怀念森林中的树木和溪流。伊西利安、洛斯萝林、瑞文戴尔……还有幽暗密林，他想念树木在耳畔的喁喁私语，想念族人酿造的美酒，想念星光晚宴，和他严厉却亲切的父亲。  
他觉得自己像是回到了千百年前，成了那个还未及成年的小精灵，会从树上跌落而窝进父亲的怀里呜咽。而他此时所承受的痛苦比一次摔跤要沉重上千倍。  
“Ada……”莱格拉斯呢喃着，胡乱地伸出手去，却被一只温暖的手掌握住了指尖。  
太温暖、太坚定，以至于令他不得不想起自己的至交好友。  
阿拉贡总是抱怨自己身上太冷，抱怨精灵吃得太少，抱怨他关怀伊西利安的子民胜过自己的健康。  
我可是精灵，阿拉贡，莱格拉斯喘息着，在脑海里回应阿拉贡的埋怨，比人类享受更多的福祉，自然也要承担更多的责任。  
他的挚友，刚铎的统治者，伊萨力王。莱格拉斯不由自主地为阿拉贡的安危忧虑，他不敢相信自己若是见到阿拉贡的尸体该会作何反应。与阿拉贡作伴的时光与精灵无尽的人生相比只是沧海一粟，可莱格拉斯总觉得他像是已经陪了自己一辈子，如此绚烂且辉煌的回忆，如此深沉而内敛的情感。  
胸口的疼痛打断了他的回忆，令他不得不小声呻吟起来。模糊中他感觉到有人替他包扎了伤口，揩净了身体和脸上的污渍；冰冷的手指被一双略显粗砺的手重新温暖，毛毡被换成了柔软的毯子，一个轻柔的吻落在莱格拉斯的手背上。  
这是真实的、人类的气息。  
莱格拉斯骤然惊醒，充斥着惊恐的双眼死死盯着伏在床边的身影。他呻吟着向后退缩，被芬多猥亵的噩梦记忆再次席卷而来。  
“不……离开这里，不要碰我！”莱格拉斯混乱地摸索着任何能够用于自卫的武器，然而没有，他被绵软得像网一般的毛毯包围。  
不要再来一次。千万不要。  
正在莱格拉斯慌乱地忖度着应对方法时，对方迅速地捉住了他扬起的手腕，低声唤了一句：“莱格拉斯。”  
阿拉贡。  
莱格拉斯小心翼翼地回握住对方的手，发现上面残存着几道伤口。他打量阿拉贡的眼神中还带着几丝惊疑，似乎仍在确定面前人的身份。  
“我来得太迟了，很抱歉，”阿拉贡托着莱格拉斯的手臂，将他揽进自己怀里，轻声安慰，“一切都结束了，不会有人再伤害你。”

FIN or TBC？

*小叶子并不是诺多族精灵，但是他在萝林和瑞文戴尔都自带柔光，因此此处这样描写。


End file.
